Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device attached to, for instance, a ceiling of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle.
Description of Related Art
To the ceiling of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle, an illumination device for illuminating an interior is attached. Ordinarily, the illumination device includes a case, a circuit board and a wiring member such as a bus bar attached to the case and a light emitting element such as an LED mounted on the wiring member.
On the other hand, an electronic component such as the light emitting element may be sometimes attached to a lead frame board having a lead frame sealed by a resin (for instance, see patent literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2003-304039
Since the above-described illumination device has a structure in which the wiring member as a member separate from the case is attached to the case, the illumination device is limited to its compactness or miniaturization. As one method of the miniaturization, the lead frame board as disclosed in the patent literature 1 may be supposed to be used.
On the other hand, in the illumination device provided in the interior of the motor vehicle, the light emitting element may be possibly requested to be mounted on the board in such a way that the light emitting element is inclined to the board so that the light emitting element may face an object to be illuminated in order to apply illumination lights to the object to be illuminated with a high directivity. However, when the light emitting element is merely mounted on the lead frame board, the light emitting element is hardly inclined relative to the board.